


Run, Len, Run

by Hiver_Frost_Elf, Serpentcold



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold
Summary: Len needed to get a ride home after Barry left him in the forest in Rogue Time





	Run, Len, Run

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered my AO3 password I'm back baby

“I guess your secret’s safe, Flash… For now.” Len smirked as Barry put his cowl back on. “Oh, I don’t suppose you’d give me a ride back to town, would you?”

Barry took a glance at his foe before speeding off, leaving Leonard in the forest alone.

“The Rogues. Cute.”

He got a call on his phone from Lisa. 

“Lenny where did you go?” She asked over the phone.

“I uh...somewhere,” he replied.

“You want us to go an’ pick you up, Snart?” Len heard Mick say over the phone, a little further back.

“No, no. I’ll just run I guess.”

“You sure about that?” Mick asked.

It felt like Mick was challenging him. Like Len couldn’t run, oh please he was still fit and young. “I can handle myself.” With that he ended the call. He stood there for a moment as he had to do a quick Google search of where he was.

A 45 minute walk away from the safe house. Okay, that was easy enough.

He started off at a full sprint. And they call Barry the Flash, running wasn’t that hard.

As he continued his run down the street, his heart kept beating hard in his chest. His breath was starting to catch as he felt a burning sensation in his torso. He kept on running. This was probably normal, right?

He had to stop, leaning against a street light as he let out struggling breaths. He looked around at the other few people who were still around this street, mostly giving him a quick glance before walking off. C’mon Snart, you can do this.

He checked his phone. He still had 35 minutes to run. Alright, he was a little old. He let himself have a couple minutes rest, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against his arm.

Alright, time to keep on running. Maybe at a jog this time.

He felt awkward as he ran. He tried to copy the form of daily joggers, but he felt like he was wobbling and flailing all over the place as he ran. Quite the self conscious feeling.

He got tired again. He didn’t know how long he had been running but it felt like an hour. He looked around and saw a kid’s bike up against the fence of a house, unchained. Small, red and with a little flag and training wheels - it was Iron Man themed; probably for an 8 year old. In any other situation he wouldn’t even take a glance towards it. But these were desperate times.

He had to take the tiny Iron Man bike. It was an uncomfortable experience, his knees constantly coming up and hitting the handle bar or his chin, and his parka would drag on the ground if he tried to adjust.

More people started glancing at him. At 6 feet, he was much too tall for this tiny bicycle. He tried to cycle with as much dignity as possible. Leonard Snart, world class thief, nemesis of the Flash. He was a menace to society. And here he was, having to cycle on a tiny bike to get home.

His bad luck only continued. Mick was outside smoking. At seeing Len, he was immediately in a fit of laughter.

“S- Snart, what the fuck are you doing?” Mick was barely able to say through his roaring laughter.

Lisa went out to see what was happening and started laughing immediately. She started laughing so hard she began to cry, barely able to snap a picture of Len still on the bike.

Len wasn’t able to speak, red-faced, tired and sweaty. A hot mess in both ways. His pride had definitely been hurt.

“Len- Lenny, this is amazing,” Lisa cackled laughing. 

Len got off the bike and just left it there. He’d never be living this down with the team he had.

\----

“Hey Snart you need that bike over there?” Mick said, pointing to another child’s bike on their way to their next heist. “It’s Avengers themed just how you like it.”

“Shut up Mick,” Len said, giving him a light shove as he continued on ahead.

“Oh that’s right, you’ll only take the ones with those Iron Man flags on ‘em,” Mick laughed.

Len turned to give him a glare.

“They’re like the martini umbrellas - no bike’s complete without them,” Lisa said.

Lisa and Mick both grinned at Len as he - red in the face again - walked ahead of them to the location of the heist.

\----

“Hey Snart, we got you a present,” Hartley said. Lisa brought Len into the room where the Rogues had gathered around with a full sized print out of Len on the Iron Man bike, tired, sweaty and a hot mess, and an Iron Man bike along with an Iron Man helmet and a little flag just like the one he had ridden on that day.

“It was 2 years ago!”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a lot of hilarious scenes as well from the people in the Flarrowverse Shipyard, thanks y'all  
> Also Hale contributed the second last bit of dialogue at the end and I couldn't *not* put it in


End file.
